Warrener (V)
|Slogan = |Hersteller = Vulcar |Wert =120.000 Dollar |Techn.Daten = }} Der Warrener 2600 LX (im Spiel nur Warrener) ist eine Mittelklasselimousine aus Grand Theft Auto V, die von Vulcar hergestellt wird und auf dem basiert. Dieses Fahrzeug wurde mit dem „Kein Hipster“-Update in das Spiel hinzugefügt. Design Ecken, Kanten, praktisch ein rollender Ziegelstein. Man sollte meinen, der Warrener könnte einen jeden Viertürer der 70er darstellen, vorzugsweise einen Volvo. Schaut man jedoch genauer hin, wird man erkennen, dass der Wagen praktisch eine exakte Kopie eines 1970er Nissan Skyline C10 darstellt, was bei Rockstars sonstiger Frankensteinfahrzeug-Philosophie doch etwas befremdlich wirkt. Nichtsdestotrotz: Allgemeine Karosserieform, die Außenspiegel auf den Kotflügeln, die trapezförmigen Scheinwerferrahmen, die vier quadratischen Heckleuchten und sogar die nach hinten öffnende Motorhaube sind so japanisch, wie Sushi und Manga. Dazu kommen noch die teils schwer an die -Szene angelehnten, teils recht extremen Tuningoptionen. Tatsächlich wird der Warrener sogar vom Polizeifunk als Annis bezeichnet. Fahrbericht Praktisch das Gegenteil vom Glendale – mittelmäßige Leistung aber phänomenales Handling. Der originale Vierzylinder gibt sich brummig und für ein so altes Auto enttäuschend leise. Wie beim echten Skyline liegt die Leistungsausbeute nur im Mittelfeld, entsprechend wirkt der Warrener beim Gasgeben behäbig und wird auch beim Ausreizen der Höchstgeschwindigkeit nicht zur Waffe. Praktischerweise wirken sich die Performancetunings bei Los Santos Customs jedoch größtenteils auf die Beschleunigung aus, wodurch der Warrener nach einigen investierten Dollars durchaus konkurrenzfähig wird. Vom Handling her lässt sich der Minigodzilla mitunter als gutmütigerer, viertüriger Futo bezeichnen. Er liebt Kurven und er liebt das Driften, manchmal etwas zu sehr, sodass das extrem leichte Heck schon mal versehentlich zu weit raushängen kann – oder sich das ganze Fahrzeug nur noch unter Einsatz großen Fahrkönnens wieder in die Gerade zwingen lässt. Überraschend gut sind zudem die Bremsen des Wagens, sie sind in der Tat die besten der ganzen Limousinen-Fahrzeugklasse. Fazit: Vier Türen, nach Upgrades gute Leistung und (mit einigen Abstrichen) wirklich gutes Handling, was will man mehr? Zugegeben auf Rennstrecken mit langen Geraden wird der Warrener mitunter nicht mit dem Spitzenfeld mithalten können, sobald jedoch Kurven ins Spiel kommen, sieht die Sache schon ganz anders aus. Nur der etwas happige Preis von 120.000 Dollar sowie die Tuning-Kosten, die identisch mit denen der Sport- und Supersportwagen sind, wirken doch etwas abschreckend. Statistik im Social Club /Social Club Fahrzeug}} Fundorte Grand Theft Auto V – PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360 # Als spezielles Fahrzeug in den Social-Club-Garagen der drei Hauptcharaktere auswählbar Grand Theft Auto V – PlayStation 4, Xbox One und PC # Gelegentlich in und um Los Santos unterwegs # Häufig in Cypress Flats anzutreffen # Selten kann ein modifizierter Warrener vor dem Los Santos Customs am Internationalen Flughafen von Los Santos gefunden werden Grand Theft Auto Online # Für 120.000 Dollar auf southernsanandreassuperautos.com erhältlich # Kann im Bereich um die Maze Bank Arena herum im Verkehr spawnen (während man einen Dominator fährt) Beschreibung auf southernsanandreassuperautos.com Trivia * Der Warrener lässt sich mit einzigartigen Tuning-Teilen aufrüsten. * Das vordere Kennzeichen ist immer verbogen. Bildergalerie Warrener V Front.jpg|Der Warrener in der Front- und Seitenansicht Warrener V Heck.jpg|Heck- und Seitenansicht warrener special a1.jpg|Ein modifizierter Warrener, wie er in der Next-Gen-Version unter anderem vorkommen kann warrener special a2.jpg|Ansicht von der anderen Seite Warrener badges.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken en:Warrener es:Warrener pl:Warrener Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Limousinen Kategorie:Oldtimer Kategorie:„Kein Hipster“-Bestandteile